Yui's Kitchen Nightmare Pt 2
by Snapeisawesome
Summary: She just wanted a peach... Lemons everywhere


Yui woke earlier than usual. The dark purple drapes should have prevented the sun from entering her room but they had been left open. The Sakamaki house was quiet. Too quiet. But the vampires would be resting now surely? She had night school again tonight and it was now she should be resting, just like them. Yui couldn't come to grips with the idea. It just seemed so backwards to her. But she supposed the vampire's thought that about herself. Vampires and humans were just two completely different species who had a serious lack of understanding for one another. The girl still felt weak and light headed. All she needed was a week and three meals a day and her body would be back up to scratch again, or in the Brother's case, back on the menu.

Yui knew that they were impatient. Wait was a word not found in their dictionary and if it was in there then they clearly chose how to ignore it. Suddenly, that dreadful realisation clouded her mind. Shu had taken her there on the bathroom floor last night. He'd been after her blood but instead he claimed something else. It had felt so painful. But somehow, though all of it, Yui was surprised at how tender he was capable of being. His touch still burnt her flesh. The girl wrapped her arms around one another. It was a strange touch, but it had felt strangely welcome. But then she remembered those words he spoke. Oh so cruel they were. He'd told her she was worthless, troublesome and he'd called her flat chested. Again. Yui gave a small whimper. She felt so sore in between her legs and she was certain she still bled.

The Vampires manhood had been huge. It felt like he'd been shredding her in half to begin with. Yui reluctantly tossed her duvet back and got to her feet. What's this? She was still naked? Oh that's right, one moment she had been conscious the next, she had faded into the darkness. Shu disappeared from her thoughts along with everything else. She opened the bathroom door, her eyes widened and the mp3 player and earphones left on the bathroom floor. Shu rarely parted with those. He kept them permenantly by his side. She had no idea what he liked listening to. Or perhaps it was one of the remaining things keeping him sane in the dark underworld which had been hidden from her for so long.

She would have to give these back to him, or else no doubt the fault would somehow be placed onto her yet again for something she had not done. Yui picked them up in her tiny pale hands and wondered back into her bedroom, her legs still shook. There would be no way the vampire brothers would be awake right now. Or were they? Perhaps she would go outside and wonder around the garden. It seemed like a beautiful day today. Perhaps she could be able to pick some flowers to place somewhere in the house. Yui also had a thing for making daisy chains. It was something every little girl did or tryed to do when they were younger. If you didn't try and mak daisy chains then you had no childhood. Placing the mp3 player down onto her bedside table Yui was certain the male would return for it.

A loud growl startled the girl. Yui placed a hand onto her stomach. So she was hungry. A nice english breakfast would go down well right about now but it was guarenteed they had hardly any food in the kitchen. Only one way to find out. Yui ran a brush through her longer growing blonde hair and pulled on one of the light blue summer dresses which hung in her wardrobe. The human girl applied slight mascara before checking herself over in the mirror. Oh, that's right. Who did she have to impress in this household? Yui frowned and looked at her neck and chest. Scars upon scars had formed there. Each vampire had taken their fill. Some newer than others. She even had some on the insides of her thighs and tops of her breasts. She had Laito and Ayato to blame for that. Oh my, Shu had left a few bruises and bite marks as well. Love bites. The girl blushed a little.

Yui moved quietly down the hallway, humming quietly to herself. The worst part about being here was that the brothers rarely accompanied her during the day. If it was it was to exchange not so pleasant, pleasantries. Maybe She would dare to find Shu and give back his prized possession. But wait, she'd been here just over a month now and well, she had no idea where any of the vampires bedrooms were! They just dort of popped up out of nowhere. Kanato and Ayato were swines for doing that. It also wasn't rare for Yui to wake up with Laito hovering over her either. That was just beyond creepy. The only vampires that kept to themselves were Shu, Reji and Subaru. Unless they wanted to feed that was. Soom Yui found herself in the kitchen, browsing though the cupboards.

The human girl was only tiny. Some of which she could not reach. The kitchen was big and spacious, too big for someone like her. After a ten minute hunt, Yui managed to muster some bread and butter. Nice and nutritious. Yui groaned. How was she supposed to maintain her body for them to feed off her if they weren't giving her anything back? No! She wouldn't give up here. Yui lifted a chair and hobbled over to the kitchen counter. She clamdered up onto the chair and once stood securely the girl leaned forwards and opened a wooden door. Ah, at long last! In front of her, a bowl of fruit. There was a mixture of apples, peaches, pears and passion fruit. Yui now stood on her tip toes, leaning forwards, not distributing her weight unevenly on the chair.

It rocked back. Just a little further. All she wanted was a soft succulent peach. Her eyes widened as the chairs legs lost their footing on the tiled floor. Before she knew it, an arm wrapped itself around her waist and she was being pulled backwards, away from the hazardous scene. Yui's eyes were tightly shut. Someone was holding her from behind. Shit. "Not only are you a time waster with a chest flatter than a pancake, but you are a clumsy annoying stupid human." The voice sounded irritated. Yui opened her eyes. She looked up and at once what colour was left in her skin drained from her face. S-sshuuu? There it was again, the pain in between her legs gave a harsh pulsing throb. Yui relaxed his grip around her, dumping her carelessy down on the ground. Yui quickly collected herself. "I'm hungry." Shu muttered, his face unreadable. Yui turned away from him. "Please Shu, I was just trying to get some food. Eventually my blood will run dry if I don't build up a healthy diet." Shu ran a hand through his hair. His facial expression now looked angry.

"You don't seem to understand." He moved forwards, closer to the now trembling human. "I don't hunger for your blood as tempting as it is." Yui's eyes widened. There was that sharp pulse again. Shu's body was nearly pressed against hers. In one swift movement he slammed his hand down on the table. Yui squealed and cowered beneath him. "There was a bug." The vampire whispered, leaning closer to her neck. "You felt so good last night. I long to taste this part of you again." Shu moved a hand onto the girl's leg. This had to be a practical joke...right? Wrong. The vampire moved his leg higher up the girl's thigh. "I was watching you you know." His face returned to it's ususal unpredictable state. "That dress is far too short. I will not allow an object of mine to float around like some sort of temptress. I will punish you for this."

Yui cried out as he pushed her harshly against the wooden table. The table felt cold on her pale cheek. The girl gave a small quiet sob as Shu lifted up her dress from behind. A second hand pulled down her underwear. Yui dug her nails into the kitchen table. It was happening again. A fight would be useless. He won the struggle last night and he would win now. Shu moved a hand in between her legs, parting the lips surrounding her vaginal entrance. Yui wriggled around. "Please stop It's sore." She whimpered. Shu hovered over her. "But you're so wet already. Something tells me you want this." He placed his hand down on the nape of the girls neck and pushed her head against the table, securing her in place. The male then Undid his trousers. He was hard already. His throbbing member sprang up as it was released. "I will ensure that you enjoy it this time." He muttered with a low hiss. Using his hand Shu guided himself in, pushing all the way inside her on the first attempt.

Yui thrashed around benath him, panting and gasping for air. He was being too rough with her this time. God it hurt. It hurt so much. She was certain she'd been severed internally. Shu removed his hand from the girls neck, moving both of them to her hips to secure her in place. This was horrible. Had he done this because of her height. She barely had any footing on the ground. With each harsh thrust her feet would slip and she'd fall backwards onto him even more. Yui gripped the table as best as she could, begining to leave scratch marks on the wood. If any one came in now what would they think? Her stomach was being pinched by the sharp edges of the dining room table. Her breaths became more desperate as the panicked human struggled for air. Yui felt like she was being smothered.

Shu seemed to pick up on this. The male withdrew and flipped her onto her back. Yui was now panting furiously, her body trembled, her hair splayed out in a blonde mess. Shu looked down at the girl, the look of disgust on his face. "Look how pathetic you look." He scoffed, reaching down and grabbing a fist full of her hair. Shu gave a sharp yank. Yui grabbed his arm with both her hands, giving more sobs. "Please stop it hurts." The vampire looked thoughtful. Shu released her hair and crouched down i front of her. He flicked her dress up and pushed her legs apart. Yui half sat up wide eyed. "What are you doing?" Shu said nothing as his head moved closer to in between her legs. Yui flinched as he flicked his tongue against her clit. All the remaining blood left in her cheeks drained from her face. Yui looked like a ghost.

She tensed as he did this. Yui couldn't believe it. Why was he doing this? Shu did it again, this time plunging his tongue into her entrance. The girl arched her back and gave a sharp breath. That felt strange. He repeated this movement for several minutes. Yui wriggled and tried to sit up but it was a struggle. His hand also moved to caress the inside on her thigh. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. This time Yui gave a much softer moan. Shu stopped what he was doing and stood. Yui stared up at him, her eyes still bewildered. The male vampire said nothing more as he pushed his way inside her for a second time. Yui gasped, closing her eyes and digging her nails into the wooden table again. It no longer felt sore. It was a strange sensation, one which her body had some odd reaction to. Shu moved faster, the table creaked underneath them both. He was being much to forceful, if he wasn't careful the whole thing would just go.

Shu gave a small growl making Yui flinch a little beneath him. The girl couldn't help but grip him tightly, buring her head into his chest. At least here he would struggle to bite her neck and any other part of her for that matter. When she did this the male vampire seemed surprised. He moved an arm under Yui's back, supporting her a little more. Shu wouldn't get anymore kind than that. All the little noises she made were tiny squeaks and whines now. All of which where muffled as Yui still gripped onto Shu like her life depended on it. Her face hidden away from his prying eyes. "Yui." His voice was sharp. Yui peeked up at thim. Shu's hand grabbed her chin and he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Yui squeezed her eyes shut, especially as he seemed to violently ram into her for a final rime. She felt him twitch inside her, an odd sensation. Yui tried to focus on the kiss, his lips were rather soft, even if the rest of him was cold.

The male pulled out of her, Yui gave a small gasp as he did this. The girl was quick to regain herself, wriggling around trying to pull up her underwear. Yui couldn't believe it, he'd won again. Shu simply pulled his trousers up and did up his belt like nothing had happened. ui stared down at the floor, not daring to make eye contact with him. Shu was so cruel. One way or anothr he always got what he wanted. That's what she hated about him and she was powerless... She was his marionette, a puppet on some strings which he could manipulate any way he wished. Shu looked down at the helpless girl, his eyes glowed a brigt red but they soon chnaged back to their usual colour. He frowned a litle. Humans were so needy and weak. He looked over at the chair the girl had stood on. His eyes then flickered up to the fruit bowl. He reached up with his arm and grabbed several pieces of fruit in his bear like hand. Shu offered it to the girl. Yui's face looked surprised. Yui grabbed everything out of his hand, as she did so her stomach growled. As she looked up at him Shu gently patted her on the head then moved to leave the room. "I want my mp3 back." He muttered before turning the corner.


End file.
